Rintery Nights
by Pultakhen
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst before the fun can start. Klavier hid some drama.
1. Chapter 1

Apollo Justice was simple. Klavier had concluded this from their courtroom battles, and how despite the obvious answers Apollo would still seem surprised. Simple shouldn't be confused with stupid, though. Stupid, Apollo was not. The stupid do not have the ability to bluff their way out of a tough corner, and somehow bring the truth with them. He just had a sort of… linear way of thinking. However, he was dense. And that density is what brought him into this.

Klavier had not been given an invitation to join the festivities. He tended to do that, just show up wherever, whenever he wanted. he strolled into the garishly decorated agency, playing his air guitar softly. The bright blue lights strung over the entrance to the office lobby turned his blond hair a sharp green, and made his tangerine-tan blush to a color slightly more human. He peered around the room from the doorway, not bothering to announce his presence. He was a rockstar prosecutor; he'd be noticed soon enough. Or would've been if anyone was there. The clutter that typically floundered around the agency was piled into a corner of cheap plastic magician's paraphernalia and discarded houseshoes. The couch was empty, the kitchen was empty, the entire apartment seemed abandoned, aside from the lights strung up inside the house, and the soft rock playing from a stereo in another room.

Was he early? He was sure he'd heard Herr Wright say eight. Klavier put his air guitar away for the moment and seriously began to search the small office building. He strolled into Herr Wright's workroom, which seemed significantly more organized than the living room. He checked the bathroom, the bedroom then all the other rooms. Empty.

Meh... Weirder things had happened than decorated yet vacant apartments. He let out a lazy sigh as he lowered himself onto the couch.

It sure was strange that the office wasn't locked. It's good that he was here so some stranger didn't waltz in and steal…well really the Wright Anything Agency didn't have much to steal, aside from miscellaneous curios. He kept watch anyway. He stretched out his legs and absentmindedly noted the open soda on the side table. The can was shaking. Not enough to fall over, but enough to show the rockstar prosecutor that the floor was moving, vibrating in a steady pattern. Someone else was inside the agency.

"Klavier?!"

...Or coming up the stairs.

"Ah guten nacht, Herr Forehead. How are we this magical evening?" Klavier replied as he turned towards the doorway.

"...Prosecutor Gavin what are you doing here?" Apollo asked incredulously. He was dressed informally for once, in a dark red hoodie and jeans, and was holding a bag of tortilla chips in one hand and a jar of salsa in the other.

"I was strolling along, and thought I'd stop by. You have a lovely little place here, Herr Forehead. I like the decorations," He lied smoothly, flipping his bangs out of his face. It was almost sickening how charming he thought he was. Apollo was not convinced nor impressed.

"Do you think you maybe shouldn't be trespassing? Especially into a lawyer's office?"

Klavier 'tsk'-ed.

"Lucky you're a defense attorney then Polly. The door was wide open."

Apollo started. Trucy, Mr. you Wright, and Athena, were bad enough, but this guy too? That nickname needed to die. And quickly. Apollo set the jar and chips down onto the side table.

"Herr Forehead is bad enough," He grumbled. Klavier laughed.

"So the door was open you say?" Apollo asked, "and you take that as an invitation to enter?"

"Well that and the raging party," Klavier stated facetiously.

Apollo rubbed the bridge of his nose, then plopped on the couch next to Klavier, extending his feet on the coffee table. Klavier noted the disappointed droop of Apollo's rabbit ears.

"Where's Herr Wright?" Klavier asked.

Apollo shrugged. "He told me eight," he muttered.

"Ah well," Klavier sighed then grinned cheekily. " Perhaps we can say this was a chance encounter."

"There was nothing chancey about it, you just showed up."

Then the front door slammed shut. They both jolted, examining the door with their eyes.

"I suppose this apartment isn't as empty as I thought," Prosecutor Gavin murmured before standing, tossing his hair over his shoulder. Strolling to the front door, he peered through the peephole.

"No one Herr Forehead. Must've been the wind," Klavier stated with a smile Apollo assumed others thought was charming.

"WIth that much force? Not likely. That door is solid." Apollo retorted with a huff. Slamming his feet on bare ground he reached for his salsa and cracked it open.

"Are you not concerned, Polly?"

"It's probably Athena playing some prank or whatever."

"A fake party?"

"Trapping us in a room."

"Nein. I don't think this is her style."

Apollo harrumphed and munched on his chips, propping his feet on the coffee table once more.

"You be surprised. She's been reading a lot of yaoi and murder mysteries lately."

Prosecutor Gavin hummed thoughtfully, before pulling on the door.

Clank.

He yanked again.

Clank.

Apollo looked up.

"Has this been barricaded somehow?" Klavier asked incredulously. The sturdy door, was unlocked but unmoving.

"I'm going to check the window," Apollo said. He stood once more brushing crumbs from his jeans, then moved to the office.

Prosecutor Gavin finally gave up on the door and propped himself on the wall humming along with the tune playing.

"Is someone playing a pra-?" He sang.

He was interrupted by the office door slamming open on insulated drywall.

Apollo looked pale and terrified, brown eyes murky and his palm visibly shook on the doorframe. But when their eyes met a pulse of relief softened his gaze.

"Good you're alive. Now, get in here," Apollo hissed, dislodging his "ears" with a hand through his hair.

Klavier opted to not joke and obediently follow.


	2. Chapter 2

He was dead.

Or it looked like he was. The corpse in front of him laying on its side, was blond and tanned, wore the same burgundy jacket, black shirt, and chains as he was wearing right then. Even his face was the spitting image. Upon closer inspection Klavier frowned at the thick burgundy stitch marks attaching a vinyl mask to the corpse's face. The only glaring difference was the dead Klavier was bleeding out onto the hardwood.

Then he saw the writing.

THIS BODY SHOULD'VE BEEN YOURS, GAVIN

Bloody letters coated the hardwood behind the corpse. Apollo squatted and crept towards the body, as if he were afraid of scaring it, then took its wrist. The pulseless warmth of the body was below human, and Apollo knew he was dead. He flipped open his phone open, ready to call the police when it flew out of his hands.

Klavier huffed, returning his hands to his pockets.

"You can't call the police."

"Why not?!"

Klavier stared at him earnestly.

"I can't get you involved in this, Apollo."

Apollos frustration deminished at his real name.

"Try me," he retorted, and stood as tall as he could muster.

Klavier sighed, but relented.

"This is a particularly dangerous weekend for me. Some fans are very disappointed at the disbanding of the Gavineers. I've received many pointed threats, from many ex-fans, and one of them are who calls themself Rint has been getting closer and closer. They toy with me, try to make my skin crawl. They say they'll kill everyone I love, then kill me. But I've seen far too many corpses, and done far too many things to be startled this easily. I went about my buisiness as usual, sure that they'd give up eventually. But their attempts got closer and worse." He paused and sighed, turning away from Apollo he continued: "They said "This will be a fun weekend Gavin. And then they sent some weird card…"

Gavin pulled a crumpled note from his back pocket and handed it to Apollo. As Apollo searched the scrap of paper Klavier continued.

"They've gotten too close. I don't think I can ignore it anymore. They've killed somebody."

O

On the card was a pair of deep red scales, shimmering indentations in expensive card stock.

"It's just some weird symbol?" Apollo said aloud.

"Herr forehead..."

"Oh nevermind. What about the body? I'm calling the police."

"I already told you no!" Gavin shouted.

"At least Ema!"

"No."

"Why not?! This is crazy dangerous now. You're a potential victim Klavier!" Apollo shouted back.

"They said they'd kill the second I ask the police for help. I...can't risk that. Not...them."

Apollo paused, eyebrows raised quizzically.

Who was this person? Alll of Klavier's family was dead lamentably, and Gavin never seemed to be interested in relationships. He was a total flirt.

"What do we do with the body then?" Apollo sighed.

"Do you have a shovel Polly?"

-/-

When they arrived at Apollo's apartment, it was a bit after 3. Klavier parked a few streets over to hopefully deter Rint.

Upon entering the building Klavier noted the thin walls and the waterlogged linoleum of the halls. He was silent the whole walk to apollos apartment thoughts heavy with dreariness, anxiety and tiredness.

Apollo opened the door and ushered him in with a swoop of his hand before shutting the door and locking it.

They entered through the small kitchen, sweeping on the light switches. The living room was illuminated, a small tv, a couple folding chairs and a dark blue futon. Minimal decoration minimal fuss.

'Much like Apollo.' Klavier thought.

"ThNk you herr forehead. Hopefully this will give us a little peace from Rint."

They'd already buried the body, somewhere near the middle of nowhere taking lots of turns to lose any potential followers. And Klavier knew for a fact Rint knew his address so that was out of the question to return to his home after this.

Apollo grunted and gestured to the pullout.

"You can crash there, Herr Gavin." He muttered, and shuffled away to get some blankets.

By his return, the couch was now a bed and Klavier lounged on the mattress, grinning at him.

"How gentlemanly of you Polly " he crooned,

Rolling his eyes, Apollo throws the comforter at him with a grunt.

"Call if u need me," he manages half-heartedly before disappearing into his room.

They didn't even know who the body was, probably mutilated beyond recognition under the stitched-on mask and crusted blood.

He would find out.

Thank you for reading

please review it'd make my day :)


End file.
